


Under the Midday Sun

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's NSFW Bingo fills [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheeky boys, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, implied semi-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Leave to him to go and get himself lost in the busiest part of Lestallum during the hottest part of the day. The sun was beating down harder now, making it difficult to see without shielding his eyes from the light. Yet even then, all the market stalls looked the same; every flag and tapestry he’d seen a dozen times before, and not a single one was helping him out of the maze.Noct was going to laugh at him. Ignis would never trust him with the shopping ever again. And Gladio, well. Gladio would hold this over his head for the rest of time.Some jerk boyfriend he was.





	Under the Midday Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Another NSFW bingo fill done over on Tumblr! This time, the request was for Promptio + "Tell me you want it" (in public dirty talk)

Great.  _Just_  great. 

Leave to him to go and get himself lost in the busiest part of Lestallum during the hottest part of the day. The sun was beating down harder now, making it difficult to see without shielding his eyes from the light. Yet even then, all the market stalls looked the same; every flag and tapestry he’d seen a dozen times before, and not a single one was helping him out of the maze. 

Noct was going to laugh at him. Ignis would never trust him with the shopping ever again. And Gladio, well. Gladio would hold this over his head for the rest of time. 

Some jerk boyfriend he was. 

Prompto tucked a sweaty lock of hair behind his ear and trudged on. To make matters worse, he was pretty sure the market was only getting more and more crowded with the rising heat. If he didn’t find a way out of here soon, he was just as likely to die of lack of oxygen as he was of embarrassment. 

Turning the same corner he’d already passed by about five times, the blond was so busy watching where other people were walking that he missed his own step - and tripped face first into a very familiar bare chest.

“G-Gladio?!” he sputtered, pushing himself up in a flurry of red-and-freckled cheeks. “What are you-?” 

“Thought I’d come check on you. Noct was getting worried.” 

Blue eyes fell. “Ah. And you doubted me, too, I take it?” 

For a moment, he expected Gladio to laugh. He caught that amber gaze sweep around the market as if gauging just how lost Prompto had to be to wind up here. But he didn’t comment. Instead, he reached down, took his blushing boyfriend’s hand, and smiled. “I knew you could handle yourself. But uh, just to be on the safe side, why don’t you come back with me?”

_Ah, there is it._ That undertone of amusement. Prompto let it hang over him like a dark cloud (minus the shade, which would have been welcome) as he allowed Gladio to lead him away. Stared at the ground in a mixture of self-pity and self-deprecation until, with a start, he realized it was suddenly cooler. 

This wasn’t the Leville. One glance up told him they weren’t even out of the market yet. Gladio had led him into an alcove, a small opening in the wall of some building or other, where the sun was mercifully shielded from his tender skin. Prompto sighed, slumped back against the wall, and shot his sometimes-brain-over-brawn boyfriend an appreciative smile. “Thanks, I needed a break,” he said, misunderstanding. 

Gladio was quick to point out the mistake. “Nuh uh, no break.” His white teeth flashed in a hungry grin. His body, which was both taller and wider than Prompto’s by far, moved to block his sight of the crowd just beyond the columns of the enclave. And his eyes, which were a bright, telling, honey-gold, filled Prom’s vision instead. “Been almost a week since I got you all to myself. You think I’d let an opportunity like this slip by?”

A gulp. A very  _slow_ gulp. “What…do you mean,  _opportunity_?” Ohh, Prompto had a pretty good idea what he meant. Especially with the fingers suddenly stroking down the side of his neck. But… _here?_ In  _public_? Where someone - anyone! - could just walk right over and see?

The way Gladio’s grin widened told him everything he needed to know. “You looked so hot out there, getting all red and sweaty without me.” 

“I-I’m not sure how you find sunburn sexy….”

“Your shirt’s soaked.” Thick fingers moved down to peel the hem of the dark fabric away from thin collar bones. “Anything else nice and wet for me?”

“G-Gladio…!” He was turning redder by the second. But whether from embarrassment, or the  _thrill_ of the words, here of all places, that was causing it. “Can’t this wait ‘til we get back to the hotel?” 

This time Gladio leaned forward, catching the corner of Prompto’s mouth with his own in a promising kiss. “Why wait? I’m hard as diamond in my pants thinkin’ about you. How pretty your cock would look,” he purred, hand ghosting down his body to cup the reluctant hardness growing between his legs. “All shiny and leaking in the sunlight.” 

“Oh… _wow.”_ Maybe it was Gladio’s voice, even more rough and confident than usual against the rim of his ear. Or maybe it was his hand, already rubbing a subtle rhythm where it palmed the front of his jeans. Or maybe, Prompto shivered, glancing past one broad shoulder, it was  _everything. “_ You could…look. If you wanted.” 

It was all the invitation Gladio apparently needed. Keeping his body at just the right angle so as to block the view (at least at first glance - a closer look would have left little to the imagination), he hooked one finger around the button of Prompto’s jeans. Popped it open with practiced ease, the continued down to make short work of the zipper and his boxers as well. The blond shuddered as his half-hard dick was carefully pulled out into the fresh, humid air. 

“ _Gods,_ you look so good like this.” Gladio kissed his ear, trailed a soft line of them down the curve of his jaw, all the while his eyes were locked on the pulsing flesh in his grip. “I’ve wanted to touch you so bad, I fuckin’ missed you.” 

“M- _mm_ , n-not so loud,” Prompto half-hissed, half-moaned. Those familiar fingers were tugging more purposefully along his length, stroking him to full hardness in no time. 

“Fuck, Prom, the things you do to me.” More kisses, hotter against his neck, his throat. “I could spread you open and fuck you right here.” 

“ _Gladdy_.”

His voice, barely more than a whine now, only encouraged Gladio’s pace. “Slick you open with my tongue, the way you like. Get you good and wet for me, wide enough to take my cock.” 

He was  _definitely_ leaking now. He could sense the way Gladio’s fingers were flying faster, easier over his dick, squeezing in all the right places that were making his knees weak and his head spin. 

“Pin your wrists to this wall and fuck you ‘til you’re screaming. Let the whole city know how good it feels. How much you like it.” 

“O-oh,  _gods, y-yes!”_

_“_ You want it, baby?”

“ _Yeah, fuck.” Don’t stop, don’t stop!_  He was getting close; the faster Gladio’s fingers, and the deeper his voice, the more Prompto began to buck up into his fist for more. He was right - what did it matter if all of Lestallum heard them?  _Saw them?_  They should be so lucky!

“Your cock is so hot, baby. I wanna watch you cum. You gonna cum for me?” 

“ _Yes.”_

“Fuck, tell me how much you want it. Beg for it.” 

Prompto sucked in a trembling breath. Sought purchase on the wall behind him with one hand for leverage as the fingers of the other reached up to tangle in dark locks. “Gladio,” he moaned, blue eyes falling open with need. “Let me cum? Please? A- _ahh, please!”_

His answer was a dangerous growl. Gladio pressed them both further into the alcove, until Prompto’s back was to the wall and a strong knee was sliding into place between his thighs. The blond moaned - he was surrounded now, by his boyfriend, by the shadows of the building, and by pleasure. It lit his every nerve on fire, much like his sunburn had only this time the tight sensation was growing in his gut. Building, building, until it finally spilled over, and with a breathy moan he came. 

Prompto barely had time to catch his breath. A rough kiss was pressed to his lips, and then he was being turned around, held up in strong arms and the wall now scraping under his palms. He felt the bulge of Gladio’s cock rub against the back of his jeans and smiled. 

“Tell me how much you want it, big guy.” 

_Two could play at this game._


End file.
